


No Playing Favorites

by GreyLiliy



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bickering, Humor, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Everyone knows that Bumblebee and/or Hot Rod are both Optimus’ favorite Autobots (except for them).
Relationships: Bumblebee/Hot Rod
Kudos: 22





	No Playing Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on October 15, 2013 as “Drabble #83 - Bumblebee & Rodimus.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on February 17, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“Optimus doesn’t play favorites,” Hot Rod said, climbing up over the hill. “If he played favorites, he wouldn’t have made me go on a scouting mission with _you_.”

“Says the favorite,” Bumblebee griped, following along behind the sports car. He hiked up the side of the cliff, huffing as he moved. “You should hear him when you’re not around. ‘Hot Rod’s going to be great. Destined for good things. Leadership material.’ It never ends.”

“Yeah, because he never stops about how reliable and amazing his cute little Bumblebee is,” Hot Rod answered, kicking a rock down at the yellow bug.

“Hey!” Bumblebee hissed. “Watch it.”

“Dodge it. You’re the amazing scout.”

Bumblebee grabbed Hot Rod’s ankle and pulled. “And you’re about to take a fall!”

“Woah!” Hot Road said, latching onto the rock face with a death grip. He kicked his foot as Bumblebee laughed. “Knock that off!”

“No,” Bumblebee said. “Not until you admit Optimus plays favorites.”

“He doesn’t play favorites!” Hot Rod hissed, yanking his foot away. He scrambled up the final few feet and pulled himself up on the flat surface. “You’re crazy.”

Bumblebee pulled him up over the edge. “I’m right!”

Hot Rod huffed, and poked Bumblebee in the chest. “He likes you more, if anything.”

“No, you,” Bumblebee hissed.

“You’re the cute one!” Hot Rod shouted. “You’re smart, and you have a good attitude, and you’re always on his team!”

“Well you’re the good looking one! Everyone loves reckless, handsome Hot Rod!” Bumblebee threw his arms up. “Everyone!”

“ME!? People hate me! It’s you they love!”

“You!”

“No, you!” Hot Rod said, shoving at Bumblebee’s chest.

“Hey, you!” Bumblebee shoved back.

The shoving match continued until the two fell into a rolling heap on the ground. They wrestled, gears churning and vents wheezing as they growled.

Punches flew.

Bodies rolled.

And before they knew it, the two were making out.

For a good while.

Afterwards they both felt very awkward about the whole ordeal, and decided that Optimus liked them both equally.


End file.
